This application relates generally to improving processes involving hydrocarbon or oxygenate streams. More particularly, this application relates to a method and device for removing oxygen from hydrocarbon and other oxygenated streams to improve processing efficiencies.
Production of many products involves processing of a continuous flowing stream of gas or liquid. For example petroleum products are produced by separating and refining specific desirable elements from a stream of crude oil. In many instances the efficiency of such processes is determined in part by the amount of by-products that are produced. Undesired by-product generation such as for example the formation of coke or insoluble materials on valves, conduits and other flow control devices can hinder process efficiency. Typically, a process is modified and optimized to lessen the effects and creation of these by-products. Many undesirable by-products result from reactions and conversions caused by an abundance of dissolved oxygen within the gas or liquid. In some instances, anti-oxidants are added to the gas or liquid to inhibit the formation of these unwanted by-products.
Some processes include a heating step in which a gas or liquid is heated to create or aid chemical reactions desirable for the specific process. It is known that heating a hydrocarbon or oxygenate stream can cause undesirable formation of insoluble material by-products that can coat and clog fixtures and inner surfaces of conduits utilized to transport the process stream. The resulting gumming, coking and fouling can reduce process efficiencies. For this reason, processes are modified to operate at reduced temperatures to prevent the formation of these undesirable materials. Increasing process efficiency is often determined by the sustainable temperatures at which the process can be performed. Disadvantageously, the same temperatures or conditions that would provide the greatest efficiency are also the conditions in which dissolved oxygen within the stream contribute to the generation of undesirable by-products.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a method and device from removing dissolved oxygen from a process stream to improve sustainable processing conditions.